Selamat Ulangtahun, Lu
by Hee-Lu
Summary: Luhan menunggu ucapan selamat ulangtahun yang tak kunjung datang dari Sehun. HUNHAN/YAOI/DLDR


**Selamat Ulangtahun, Lu.**

 **Cast: LuHan, Oh Sehun**

 **Rate: PG-13**

 **YAOI! DLDR!**

Jam terus berdetak, menunjukkan hari yang semakin larut. Kurang lebih 3 jam lagi hari segera berganti dan itu artinya hari ulang tahunnya juga akan segera berakhir.

Luhan menatap layar handphonenya, terus menatap seolah handphone itu akan hilang jika dia menatap ke arah lain. Hal itu dia sudah dia lakukan semenjak hari ini dimulai pukul 00.00 dini hari tadi. Walau tak selalu menatap handphonenya, tapi handphone itu tak pernah jauh darinya. Ia bahkan sudah memasang mode bersuara dengan volume paling maksimal, takut-takut tak mendengar saat orang itu menelpon atau mengirim chat padanya. Ya, orang itu, kekasihnya, Oh Sehun, yang entah sedang apa hingga sampai saat ini belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Hari ini memang ulang tahun Luhan, 20 April, tepat 27 tahun ia sekarang. Luhan selalu berpikir positif, 'mungkin dia sedang sibuk', tetapi itu tetap tak menghilangkan perasaannya gundahnya.

"Lu? Kau kenapa terus melamun sambil menatap handphone terus? Ada masalah?" tanya sahabat brewok Luhan, LaoGao.

"Ah.. tidak, aku hanya sedang melihat jam di handphoneku." jawab Luhan.

"Ha? Kau bahkan memakai jam tangan. Kenapa melihat jam di handphone? Biar kutebak, Oh Sehun belum menghubungimu kan?" tebakan yang tepat sasaran dari LaoGao.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Hmm. Kau benar. Apa dia sibuk sekali hingga lupa jika hari ini aku berulang tahun?" tak guna juga Luhan berbohong pada LaoGao, jadi dia memilih cerita saja pada LaoGao.  
"Eoh? Sibuk? Terakhir kali kau bilang dia tak ada jadwal apapun di hari ulang tahunnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia sibuk?" timpal LaoGao. Oh, LaoGao kau sepertinya hanya menambah beban pikiran Luhan.  
"Benarkah aku bilang begitu?" Luhan sendiri tampak linglung.  
"Iya. Apa bertambahnya umurmu membuat kau menjadi pikun?" LaoGao memcibir Luhan.

Mereka sekarang sedang makan-makan bersama beberapa staf lain juga teman Luhan, mengingat hari ini ulangtahun Luhan.  
"Ah, lalu ke mana dia sekarang? Sedang apa? Kenapa tak membalas pesanku atau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Dasar pria menyebalkan itu!" Luhan marah-marah. Habis sudah pikiran positifnya tentang apa yang sedang dilakukan Sehun.  
"Hhmm.. menyebalkan begitu kan kekasihmu." balas LaoGao.  
"Tak tau! Dia bukan kekasihku!" teriak Luhan.  
Luhan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. LaoGao yang melihat hanya tersenyum, ah sepertinya dia tau sesuatu.

Luhan berputar-putar kota Beijing, entah apa yang dia cari. Dia hanya membuang waktu, berharap hari segera berganti saja, tak peduli lagi jika Sehun memng tak ingat hari ulangtahunnya. Bahkan handphonenya sudah ia lempar ke kursi belakang mobilnya. 2 jam sudah ia menghabiskan waktu entah untuk apa, ia pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Walau egonya menyuruh untuk tak mengecek handphone, ia tetap mengecek handphonenya berharap ada notif dari Sehun, tapi ternyata tak ada.

Luhan masuk ke apartemennya. Ia segera merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya.  
"Dasar lelaki menyebalkan! Aku bahkan ingat dan mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun urutan pertama saat dia ulangtahun! Sekarang, dia bahkan entah ada di mana tak mengucapkan selamat padaku! Menghilang saja sana selamanya!" marah Luhan. *kau yakin mau dia hilang selamanya, Lu? Nanti kau mencari-cari lho xD*  
Luhan memutuskan mandi saja untuk mendinginkan kepalanya, berendam pasti menyenangkan, pikirnya. Karena keenakan berendam, ia tertidur.

-  
Di tempat lain

"Dia sudah pergi dari sini. Kau cepat temui, dia marah-marah haha." ucap LaoGao dengan seseorang lewat telepon.  
"Haha. Oke, mungkin dia sudah di apartemennya." ucap seseorang di seberang telepon.  
"Hati-hati rusa betina sedang marah!" balas LaoGao lagi.  
"Ck, aku bahkan bisa menjinakkannya. Sudah, bye brewok." balas seseorang itu lagi sambil menutup telepon.  
"Ck! Dasar kurangajar, bahkan aku lebih tua darinya." sungut LaoGao

-  
Sehun menginjakan kakinya di bandara Beijing. Ia menggunakan penyamaran yang sangat rapi hingga tak ada yang mengenalinya, terbukti di pesawat tadi. Segera ia menaiki taksi untuk mengantarkannya ke alamat yang ia tuju.

Tak sampai satu jam ia sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Ia memasuki gedung apartemen seseorang. *Oh, kalian pasti tau siapa dia haha xD  
Ia mengetuk pintu apartemen kekasihnya yang sepertinya sudah marah besar padanya. Dua kali, tiga kali tak ada tanda-tanda pintu terbuka. Oh Sehun bingung, ia menelpon LaoGao lagi.  
"Hei, apa benar dia sudah pulang?" tanpa salam apapun, Sehun langsung bertanya ketika LaoGao mengangkat teleponnya.  
"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku mimpi. Ishh, kau tak ada sopannya sama sekali." jawab LaoGao.  
"Kenapa aku mengetuk pintu apartemennya tak dibuka-buka?" tanya Sehun lagi.  
"Tidur mungkin. Haissh biasanya juga kau langsung masuk, kenapa pakai mengetuk pintu segala?" balas LaoGao.  
"Aku ingin memberinya kejutan. Yasudah, aku masuk saja." tanpa sopan santun Sehun langsung mematikan sambungan telepon.  
"Anak ini. Jika bukan pacar Luhan sudah ku tendang dia!" sungut LaoGao lagi *sabar LaoGao xD*

Sehun memutuskan langsung masuk saja. Ia tentu mengetahui password apartemen kekasihnya. Dia mencari-cari keberadaan kekasihnya.  
"Lu, Lu? Kau di mana?" sambil terus mencari.  
Apa yang dilihatnya di kamar mandi membuatnya terkejut. Dia menemukan Luhan tertidur saat tengah berendam.  
"Aissh anak ini, apa yang ada di pikirannya? Bisa-bisanya dia tertidur seperti ini!"  
"Lu.. Lu.. Bangun! Pindah, kau bisa kedinginan." Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan.  
Luhan bangun sambil menguap. Dia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.  
"Ayo bangun, Lu. Kau kedinginan nanti." kata Sehun lagi.  
"Iyaa." jawab Luhan masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, setelahnya dia sadar dan  
"Kyaaa.. Kenapa kau ada di sini? Keluar sana!" teriak Luhan.  
"Lu, ini aku Sehun."  
"Aku tau. Keluarlah dulu issh. Seenaknya masuk ke kamar mandiku!"  
"Astaga." Sehun keluar kamar mandi sambil memijat kepalanya. Suara Luhan memang cukup keras tadi.

Tak lama Luhan keluar dengan menggunakan bathrobe.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini. Mau apa?" tanya Luhan dengan nada suaranya yang sebal.  
"Aku ke sini tentu ingin menemui kekasihku, Lu." jawab Sehun kalem.  
"Siapa kekasihmu? Tak ada kekasihmu di sini!" ketus Luhan.  
"Kekasihku sekarang sedang marah di depanku." jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum.  
"Aku bukan keka..." Luhan tak menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Sehun segera mengunci bibirnya dengan bibir milik Sehun. Sedikit lumatan di bibir Luhan.  
Setelahnya Sehun melepas tautan bibir mereka.  
"Aku tak suka kau bicara seperti itu. Kau kekasihku dan akan selalu begitu. Maafkan aku hari ini, aku tak membalas pesanmu juga tak mengucapkan apa-apa di hari ulangtahunmu. Aku hanya ingin menjadi orang terakhir yang langsung mengucapkannya padamu, orang terakhir juga di hidupmu. Sekarang sebelum hari berganti esok, aku ucapkan selamat bertambah umur untuk kekasihku tersayang, kekasihku yang manja, kekasihku yang suka shopping, kekasihku yang imut, yang cantik ah manly maksudku. Aku berdoa pada Tuhan agar kau panjang umur dan terus menemaniku, bersamaku, selalu sehat di manapun kau berada, bertambah dewasa tapi tak apa manja jika sedang bersamaku, sifat baik hatimu tak pernah berubah, karirmu sukses selalu, dan yang pasti selalu mencintai Oh Sehun, menyayangiku sampai akhir nanti. " ucap Sehun panjang lebar.  
Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya bisa berkaca-kaca, hilang sudah kemarahannya seharian ini, menguap entah ke mana.  
"Nah sekarang kau tiup lilin, aku membawa kue untukmu." sambung Sehun lagi.  
Sehun mengambil kue yang ia taruh di meja tadi saat mencari keberadaan Luhan.  
"Make a wish dulu sebelum kau meniupnya, sayang." kata Sehun saat Luhan hendak meniup lilin itu.  
'Aku berharap semua doa kekasihku terkabul.'ucap Luhan dalam hati dan segera ia meniup lilinnya.  
Setelahnya, Sehun menaruh kembali kue tersebut ke meja. Tak lama Luhan menyerangnya dengan pelukan.  
"Sehunnie.. Maafkan aku ya. Aku tak tau kau menyiapkan surprise ini untukku. Terima kasih, Hunnie." kata Luhan sambil berkaca-kaca.  
"Hhmm. Aku berniat memberimu kejutan, tapi aku yang terkejut. Bagaimana bisa kau tidur dalam kondisi sedang berendam? Kau bisa kedinginan. Bagaimana jika kau sakit hmm? Aku tak mau melihatmu sakit." terang Sehun. Sehun tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Luhan, kekasihnya ini memang.  
"Maafkan aku. Aku ketiduran tadi. Aku kesal padamu dan aku memutuskan untuk berendam." ucap Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. 'Uh, imut sekali' batin Sehun.  
"Sudahlah. Jangan diulangi lagi." Sehun memperingatkan Luhan.  
"Hmm, baik." Luhan anak yang penurut memang.  
"Oh ya, mana kadoku? Kau ke sini membawa kado untukku kan?" tanya Luhan. Hilang sudah suasana indah tadi.  
"Aku tak membawa. Aku hanya membawa diriku dan kue itu, aku sudah cukup kan menjadi kado untukmu." Sehun berbohong sebenarnya.  
"Issh. Aku tidak mau dapat kado pria mesum sepertimu." timpal Luhan.  
"Mesum? Baik. Karena aku mesum, berikan satu ciuman tiap satu kado yang kuberikan." Sehun sepertinya mengambil kesempatan.  
"Kau bilang kau tak membawa kado. Apa kadoku?" Luhan ingin tau.  
"Apapun yang kau inginkan." jawab Sehun.  
Luhan dengan mata berbinar melihat kado yang dibawa Sehun. *Dasar sosialita!*  
"Aaaa.. Sehunnie kau tampan! Terimakasih sayang." teriak Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun. Segera Luhan memberi ciuman pada Sehun dan tanpa melewatkan kesempatan Sehun mengambil alih ciuman tersebut. *dan aku yakin akan lebih dari ciuman mengingat Luhan hanya memakai bathrobenya saja.

Dan kado-kado untuk Luhan menjadi saksi bisu apa yang dilakukan Sehun dan Luhan saat ini. xD

 **END**

AN: Happy birthday Lulu si cantik nan imut, oh maaf Lulu manly :D Semoga bertambah yang baik-baik. Langgeng with Oh Sehun itu ya. Ku menunggu kabar baik dari kalian, seperti hubungan kalian yang go public xD tapi itu terlalu sulit, jadi aku hanya minta kalian tebar kode lebih banyak lagi ya! Ah, maafkan fanfition yang amburadul begini ceritanya dan terimakasih untuk yang membaca :D Review boleh? :D


End file.
